Things You Said
by ultranahshedidnt
Summary: I am yours for all eternity. Clace oneshot.


**So, I guess it's been a while. I have valid excuses-one of my close friends died, school started and stuff like that-but that doesn't make me feel any less guilty. But then I received a prompt on tumblr-my exclusively One Direction tumblr how did that anon know I liked TMI am I being stalked-so I thought why not? This was written for the prompt "** ** _things you said at 1 am_** **" and was initially supposed to be clace smut but it just didn't happen that way. So, here goes nothing.**

In the moments after, shyness always comes back to her. She covers herself up with the duvet, up to her collarbone. She knows it's absolutely ridiculous after everything they've just done. _He_ never seems to have such problems, though he always throws off the covers and lies there in all his naked glory, stretched out akin to a cat. She doesn't mind though. _Oh, I don't mind at all_ , she thought as she trails her eyes over his face, over those golden locks, those golden eyes currently hidden by his olive skinned eyelids, his mouth-oh his mouth-shaped perfectly with it's glorious lips, his perfect _perfect_ jawline and his hands which intertwine perfectly with hers, _oh his hands_ which do things to her that make her cheeks redden to think about, she trails her eyes over his olive abdomen stopping at that trail of hair leading downwards.

She, quite honestly was going to continue her examination of him but his amused chuckle stops her short. Her head snaps up as she returns her gaze to his face, her cheeks reddening. The face that had looked so angelic while asleep now looks as devilish as it could possibly look.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, you know? I know I'm devastatingly handsome" He teases. "I'm used to people staring. I don't mind." Despite his mocking tone of voice, there is something soft in the way he looks at her that makes her reach out and place a hand on his cheek guiding him towards her as she reaches up and kisses him.

It could've escalated further and she would've gladly let it, if he didn't pull back, leaning his forehead against hers, their breaths intermingling. The look on his face is so tender, she wants to weep. "You don't have to be embarrassed because I am yours for all eternity. To stare at or do whatever you want to do to me." Her breath catches and for the millionth time she wonders how she could possibly deserve this beautiful, broken boy that lay in front of her.

"I love you." She whispers, because she might not have his way with words but she has those three words, those three words that never fail to make him look at her with wonder. And she knows that he understands-of course he does, he just _gets_ her in a way no one else does-by how he smiles. That secretive smile, that says a million words to her.

His smile fades and he lifts a hand to trace her cheek, his eyes lowering to follow his hand. Close as they are, his eyelashes brush against her cheek, he looks up with a smile at her sharp intake of breath. "You know what terrifies me?" He asks. "I didn't know anything could terrify you." She replies. He laughs. "Oh plenty does. I'm just exceptionally good at hiding it." He replies, before his face becomes serious and he asks again, "You know what terrifies me?"

This time she plays along. "What does?" He looks at her gratitude flashing in his eyes as he replies, "Losing you. The fact that if Izzy, Alec and I hadn't gone to Pandemonium that day, if _you_ hadn't come that day, you wouldn't be mine right now." It pierces her soul, this boy with his beautiful words and _everything_. Everything about him overwhelms her and makes her love him and makes her want to weep because looking at him she's reminded of Ithuriel, the same angelic beauty, the same brokenness but they would heal, they would heal, _together._

"If you hadn't come or I hadn't gone that day-well, it would've save you a lot of grief." She jokes, tracing one of his scars. "Is that what you think?" He asks, with a fierce intensity. "That I wish that I never met you? That-that I wouldn't endure all of that for eternity if I have to just to hold you like this again." She's surprised by his intensity. "No-no that's not what I think at all." She replies softly. "Good," he says. "Because I wouldn't want to be in love with a fool. And if you think that you're the biggest fool of all."

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **I wrote this in about ten minutes.** **I'm not sure about that ending but I couldn't think of anything better so I just left it like that. Also, I was thinking of doing a Clace oneshot series with all the _Things you said_ prompts so what do you think of that? Let me know in a review.**

 **That reminds me-Please review, it feels like waking up and finding you have another clace book in your hands!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Love,**

 **Lakshmi.**


End file.
